


Dream, Catch Her

by mariachiMushroom



Series: Star and Triangle [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Femdom, age ambiguous, because that's hot, but no actual noncon, i hope you like cunnilingus, let's just say she's older, mentions of noncon, mostly because of the inherent squick factor of older male x underage female, probably the most consensual thing I've ever written, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher gets caught in Dipper’s dreamcatcher, and Mabel agrees to set him free, if he fulfills her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream, Catch Her

Dipper Pines teetered on an unstable collection of boxes as he tacked layers of string to the roof above his bed. The ceiling was turning into a rat’s nest of feathers, protective charms, bits of metal, and mirrors. There was even a pine-tree-shaped air freshener dangling from the lot.

“Hurry up, Broski, I want to go to bed. What are you even doing with all this junk?” Mabel pulled on her favorite sleeping shirt, the one with the save button on front.

“I’ve been having a lot of really weird dreams lately, and I think a certain dream demon is to blame,” Dipper said as he slathered the strings with pitch. “So I’m setting up a dream catcher. If Bill Cipher comes snooping around, he’ll get stuck for sure. Let’s see how he likes being the puppet for once.”

As Dipper reached out to hang a Christmas ornament from a loop of string, he stepped on his untied shoelace and lost his balance. His arms wind-milled in the air, catching in the sticky string and bringing the whole collection crashing down on his head. The more he struggled to extricate himself, the more he was entangled in his own web.

“Mabel, help me out here!”

“You made your bed, now you have to sleep in it!”

###  [***](https://youtu.be/tctX771EQeA)

It was another ordinary day at Piedmont Middle School. Today’s substitute teacher was a giant cat with a pastry torso, which trailed rainbows wherever it moved. To Mabel’s right sat the five members of Sev'ral Timez, who were currently engaged in a heated discussion over who was the cutest girl in school.

“I think this potted plant is the greatest,” said Creggy G. “I know she will never leaf me behind.”

“No way,” said Leggy P. “The ocean is totally better. She has so much depth.”

“Now, now, guys,” said Deep Chris. “I think we all know who the real winner is. Mabel Pines.” All five of them sighed. Hearts drifted above their heads.

“I’m gonna ask her to prom,” said Greggy C.

“No dawg, I’m gonna ask her out,” declared Chubby Z.

“You wanna fight?”

“Guys, guys, calm down.” Mabel said. “You don’t have to fight over me. I’ll date all of you!”

“Woo hoo,” the band members cheered.

“Now who wants to skip school!” The five men hoisted Mabel up and carried her out of the school. Outside, a limo was waiting. They piled inside the spacious car, which so happened to contain a movie theater playing “49 Tints of Off-White”, the movie based on the best-selling romance novel. As the movie played, Mabel snuggled into the warm space between the bodies of the men. She idly placed her hand on Creggy G.’s well-defined abs. He must do one hundred sit-ups a day! A pleasant warmth flushed Mabel’s body.

“Hey baby girl, sounds like you wanna do more than just watch,” a husky male voice whispered in her ear. “How about we make it live action?”

“Ooo, boy, you are so bad!” Mabel said. “Gimme a piece of that!” At her words, gentle hands massaged her back and scalp, melting away all her tension. She found herself sitting on the muscular chest of a blond-haired pretty boy. She leaned forward, lips pursed, heart fluttering with anticipation.

“Ahh! A snake!” Greggy C. yelled. A python came out of nowhere and wrapped its muscular coils around Mabel’s body. The more she struggled to free herself, the tighter the snake wrapped around her body, squeezing the air from her lungs. She couldn’t breathe—

Mabel woke with a gasp, tangled in her sheets. Beneath the heart-rattling terror from the end of her dream, she felt a core of warmth between her legs, and a slick wetness that was probably not blood. She checked anyway, running a finger through her moist folds and inspecting the result. Nope. Not blood.

The interrupted girl flopped back in her bed in frustration. Why did that snake have to wake her up before the best part? Now she was faced with the choice of either going back to sleep dissatisfied, or rubbing one out while her brother slept besides her. Yuck. If there was one compelling argument for having separate rooms, this was it. Dipper hadn’t brought up the issue of self-love with her before, but he was way too sweaty and nervous to be the one to break the ice. Although, as a teenage boy, wasn’t he supposed to have bigger problems in the pants department than she was? Eww, eww, not thinking about her brother like that.

Mabel groaned, and resigned herself to a night of fantasy. She wrapped the pillow around her head to shield her eyes from the weird blinking yellow light—wait, what? They didn’t have a night light in this room, and if Dipper was still reading at this hour, she was going to tape his eyes shut.

Looking in the direction of Dipper’s bed, the last thing Mabel expected was a very annoyed triangular dream demon caught in the tangled mass of string above her slumbering brother.

“Oh, uh, hi Shooting Star,” Bill Cipher said, twitching in the dreamcatcher like a fly caught in a spiderweb.

“It worked! Dipper’s going to be so excited!” Mabel jumped up to shake her brother awake. Time to break out the sparkling cider!

“No, no, don’t wake Pine Tree! If he sees me like this, I’ll never hear the end of it. I’ll be the laughing stock of all demon-kind! You gotta set me free!”

“Well…” The triangular demon did look awfully pathetic stuck in the net like that. He tried to stretch his arm outside of the tangled mass of string and brushed against a charm in the shape of a hand with an eye in the palm. Bill’s arm sizzled and melted, like a candle touching a hot stove.

“Ow! Where did Pine Tree even find that?” The dream demon retracted his injured arm back into his body. “Please, you’ve gotta help me! I’ll owe you a big one!”

“All right.” Mabel took out her craft scissors, dipped them in nail polish remover, and snipped through the rope. When she reached the entangled demon, she peeled the sticky strands off of his two-dimensional body. Once the demon was finally free, he floated to the middle of the room and shone like a miniature sun.

“So what’ll it be, Shooting Star? Money? Fame? Infinite gummy worms?” Bill’s eye widened into a perfect circle, and Mabel felt a shuffling on the inside of her skull, as if someone was rummaging through a drawer.

“Interesting. You’ve got a very active imagination, kid.”

“Stop digging around in my head!” Mabel shook her head back and forth, like she was trying to shake off a mosquito.

“But how else would I be able to fulfil your deepest fantasies?” Mabel blushed.

“Um, well, only if you want to, um, I mean—” Bill chuckled.

“Let me change first.” The bricks on Bill’s body split apart, like cracking an egg. Bill’s eye and hat hovered in the air, while a blob of black tar fell to the ground with a splat. The tar quivered, and shaped itself into a crouching human form. As the body slowly stood up, the yellow bricks circled around and plastered onto the black skin, turning into a white button-up shirt, yellow vest and black pants. Finally the figure’s head met the floating eye and hat. The remaining tar was sucked into Bill’s empty eye socket, revealing pale skin.

The man standing in front of Mabel resembled a member of Sev'ral Timez, in the same way that a wolf resembles a golden retriever. The set of his jaw was angular, his nose pointed and thin. One eye was slitted gold, the other obscured by a mop of metallic hair. High cheekbones shadowed sunken cheeks, as if he hadn’t had a good meal in quite some time. Bill Cipher smiled, revealing a mouth full of angler-fish teeth, needle-like spines designed not to chew food, but to keep it from escaping.

“Like what you see?” Like a striking cobra, Bill lunged forward, pressing his mouth against Mabel’s. He grabbed the back of her head and forced their mouths together, worming his disturbingly long tongue into her mouth. His sharp teeth scraped against her lips, drawing blood.

Using his greater size to his advantage, Bill pinned Mabel to the wall, with his knee between her legs grinding into her crotch. Mabel’s heart hammered in her chest. She was trapped, vulnerable, her soft flesh too exposed to Bill’s predations. When Bill reached under her night shirt to grope bare skin, Mabel pushed Bill away in panic. Instead of the insistent resistance she was expecting, Bill fell back, as if he weighed hardly anything at all.

“Stop!” With the back of her hand, she wiped away the trickle of blood flowing down her mouth.

“What’s the matter, Shooting Star? I thought this was what you wanted?”

“Yeah, but, no! You’re taking things way too fast. We haven’t even gone on a date yet! Or held each others hands or done silly quizzes. I don’t even know what your favorite color is.”

“Yellow, of course.”

“See, I don’t even know the most basic things about you. I can’t ‘do-it’ with a complete stranger.”

Bill fell backwards onto the bed, hands fisted in his hair.

“Aarg, this is too complicated. See, this is why I don’t usually go for this line of work. I thought it would be an easy job: in, out, and done. But now you want me to date you?”

“You were the one who insisted on acting out my fantasies.”

“La la la, can’t hear you.” Bill stuck his fingers in his ears, like a little brat. At this moment, his chest was bared, his stomach vulnerable. Mabel took the opportunity to strike, like a lion ripping into the tender belly of an antelope.

“Ah ha ha!” Bill’s lanky limbs writhed uncontrollably as Mabel wiggled her fingers at his most sensitive areas: the sides, the armpits, the insides of his thighs. No one could beat her in a tickle-fight.

“I give, I give! No more!” Mabel finally let up her assault. She flopped on top of him. See how he liked being pinned. But she got the impression that this position was more uncomfortable for her than for him. She wriggled, trying to find a comfortable position on the skinny man’s body, but he didn’t have an ounce of fatty padding on him. His hips poked her in the thigh.

“You’re awfully bony. You make a lousy pillow.”

“I do not.” Sticking a thumb in his mouth, Bill blew air into his body until he turned into a big puffy balloon man. Mabel bounced up and down on his inflated stomach until he could hold in the air no longer, deflating with a high pitched squeak.

“Ha, ha, ha!” Mabel wiped a tear from her eye. “You’re silly.”

“Well, silly is my middle name.”

“Bill Silly Cipher!” The girl doubled over in laughter again, pounding her fist on Bill’s jutting ribs. “Wow, I could play you like a xylophone!”

“Yeah, I bet you could!” Bill shimmied out of his off his vest and shirt, and conjured up some mallets. With two sticks in each hand, he tapped on a pretty good rendition of the Skeleton Dance on his chest. Mabel joined in by slapping his stomach like a drum. Bill finished the tinkling melody, and Mabel applauded.

“Thank you, thank you.” Bill ate up the praise like the consummate showman he was.

“But seriously, you are really thin,” Mabel said, counting his ribs, twelve in total. “Should I whip you up some Mabel cakes? They have googly eyes in them.”

“That’s not the kind of food I eat.”

“What do you eat, then?”

“Dreams.” Bill ran his tongue over his lips. “Have you ever wondered why you can’t remember your dreams when you wake up? I’m why.”

“But there are like, seventy billion people in this world. And at least ninety of them are sleeping at any one time. That’s got to be plenty of food for you.”

Bill Cipher stared wistfully at the ceiling. He raised his hand as if to grasp the stars.

“A demon is made of hunger. I could drink the ocean and still be thirsty. I could swallow the earth and drool longingly at the moon. I could snuff out the light of every single star, and then, having devoured the universe, start eating my own bloated body.” He let his hand drop back down.

“So, you mean you’ve never felt full in your life?”

“Never.” Bill’s eye glimmered like broken glass. Kneading the bottom of her night-shirt, Mabel blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Well, that means you can just keep eating for the heck of it! You’ll never have to worry about pacing yourself. Imagine a Thanksgiving dinner where you don’t have to choose between the apple pie, the pecan, or the pumpkin. And pile on the ice cream, too.”

Bill stared at her for a beat of silence, like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Then he grinned toothily.

“You’re right! The eating is the best part.” He ruffled Mabel’s hair. The girl tackled his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Bill returned the hug, surrounding her in a cocoon of warmth.

It was at this point Mabel realized that she was lying on top of an attractive shirtless man. The heat of his body was reflected in her cheeks. Mabel’s body rose and fell with Bill’s breaths. Slowly, she lifted a hand to the side of his face, feeling the roughness of stubble lying below the surface of his skin. Two hesitant brown eyes met one curious yellow. Bill stared at her through half-closed eyelids, daring her to make a move. Mabel scootched up, squeezed her eyes shut, and met Bill’s lips with her own.

This time, Mabel was in the lead. She pressed her closed mouth to his, her heart fluttering at the boldness of her actions. Bill’s lips were chapped, dry. His hot exhalations mixed with his own breath. Mabel was starting to feel a little silly just holding still and breathing Bill’s air, so she opened her mouth just a tad, enough for her tongue to sneak out and boop Bill’s on the tip. The corners of Bill’s mouth curled upward, and his chest vibrated in silent laughter. Annoyed, Mabel opened the gates of her jaws to let her tongue sally forth into the strange moist cavern. But after feeling the prick of his needle-sharp teeth, she pulled away.

“Can you do something about those teeth?”

“You don’t like them? Fine.” Bill clamped his mouth shut and sharply wrenched his jaw back and forth, brittle snaps sounding from inside his mouth. Leaning over the side of the bed, he spat out a mouthful of tooth shards and tarry blood. Strings of viscous drool hung from his mouth. Mabel winced. No amount of braces could fix that damage.

“Bill! Are you hurt?” The demon opened his bleeding mouth wide and started snapping the few leftover teeth like toothpicks.

“Of course I am,” he said with an empty smile. “But it’s what you wanted, right?”

“Not like that!” Mabel reached over the side of the bed and picked up the bits of teeth. “I’ll make you some dentures right away! I just need some hot glue and modeling clay and—” Bill burst out laughing, spraying black spittle into Mabel’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Wiping a tear from his eye, Bill managed to choke out a few words.

“Your concern is hilarious! Getting all worried over an immortal demon of supreme power. We’re in the Dreamscape! I control everything around here.”

“Then stop being so horrible and fix your teeth already!”

“Alright, alright.” The jagged stumps of the broken teeth fell out of his mouth, to be replaced by a new set of human-like teeth, although the canines were somewhat sharper than they should have been. “See? Good as new.” To prove his point, he nipped Mabel on her nose nose.

“Uhrg. You suck.” Mabel rubbed her nose.

“Yes I do.” Bill wiggled his eyebrows. He looked so smug that Mabel had to kiss him again just to shut him up. Stained by demon’s blood, Bill’s mouth tasted like licorice and the burnt char at the bottom of a pot, a complicated bitterness that burned at the back of her throat. The flavor wasn’t at all like the sugary sweetness that she usually preferred, but oddly addictive nonetheless.

The girl once again slipped her tongue in the demon’s mouth. She wasn’t really sure what to do with it, so she sort of rubbed it against Bill’s. With a sudden intake of pressure, Bill sucked her tongue into his mouth, caught it between his teeth, and gently raked back. When they broke apart, Bill nibbled at Mabel’s lower lip, sending a wave of heat to Mabel’s groin.

Without meaning to, Mabel started rocking back and forth, grinding her crotch into Bill’s stomach. Each slide provided delicious friction between her labia and her lubricated underwear. She softly gasped in rhythm to her movements.

“Looks like someone’s having a good time.” Bill pushed Mabel back, and she left a shiny trail on his belly, like a slug. Mabel slid back onto Bill’s hips, where a hard rod slipped into the crevice between her legs, like a hot dog in a bun. Bill ground his erection into Mabel’s crotch.  Her slick hole was burning with the desire to be filled, and yet …

“Bill, I don’t think this is a good idea. I can’t get pregnant! I’d be all over reality TV! Grunkle Stan would kill me!” Bill stopped rubbing his clothed member upwards.

“You won’t get pregnant. We are literally in a dream. Tomorrow morning, you’ll wake up in your own bed, safe and sound. You won’t even technically lose your virginity.” Bill’s organ pulsed underneath her.

“I don’t know…” If Bill insisted, if he slid aside the thin layer of cloth and pushed his member inside, there was no way she would be able to stop him. She didn’t want to think about him looming over her, pressing his organ inside her body, pounding into her flesh until he filled her with his filthy demonic seed. But it would be her fault. She was the one who rescued him, and even made out with him. So naturally, she had to finish what she started. Mabel closed her eyes and steeled herself to be penetrated.

“Fine.” Bill let go of her hips and pushed Mabel off his body. Mabel opened her eyes, and blinked in surprise. Bill was now sitting upright in a cross-legged position. She glanced at the prominent bulge in his pants.

“I’m sorry,” Mabel mumbled.

“Why? I’m here to serve you.”

“It’s just … your thing. You must want to put it in.” In me. Mabel couldn’t bear to finish her own sentence.

“Yeah, but I want a lot of things. World domination, all the gold in Fort Knox, a box full of silly straws. I can’t just go taking things willy-nilly. It would make your dreams taste terrible! You gotta think of the long con.” The niggling fear of the sheep in the company of the wolf lifted off of Mabel’s chest.

“Thank you.” Mabel pulled Bill into a hug.

“Woah, enough of this sappy stuff. We’re burning moonlight here. Now let’s see, what else can we do tonight ...” Bill sat cross-legged and drummed his fingers against his legs, staring at the ceiling in thought. Mabel was staring at something else. Now that she knew Bill wasn’t going to force himself on her, she had to admit she was kind of curious to know what a guy’s dick looked like.

“We could bring out the rope—gah!” Bill’s words were interrupted when Mabel traced her finger up and down his clothed member. “Shooting Star, what are you doing?”

“I’ve never seen a guy’s thing in real life before.” Yup. Definitely no memories of Dipper sitting in front of the family computer, box of tissues close at hand. She absolutely did not have an image seared into her brain of her brother furiously jacking it to pictures of red-headed girls with implausibly large tits.

“You want to play with Bill Junior?” The demon leered. Mabel flicked Bill on the nose, and while he was covering the sore spot, pulled Bill’s dick out of his pants.

Penises looked really funny up close. Like some kind of weird alien plant. A reddish-purple knob peeking out of a sheath of skin. Blood pulsed lazily in veins of blue wrapped around the thick shaft. A clump of curly, dark blond hair, and wrinkly balls at the end. Mabel gripped the rod but let go as it jumped in her hands.

“Look ma, no hands!” said Bill, as he made the rod of flesh bounce up and down. Mabel pouted, and grabbed the bobbing shaft. Delicately, she ran her fingers across the organ, marveling at how the soft skin covered such a hard core within. She trailed her fingers around the tip, too slow for Bill’s taste.

“Let me show you how it’s done.” Bill wrapped her hands around his shaft, and stroked up and down. The foreskin pulled back to reveal a swollen red head. “You can squeeze pretty hard, but don’t jerk too far down. You should be able to just stretch the skin around the head. And the faster you go, the better.”

“You mean like this?” Mabel rapidly pumped her arm up and down, and was rewarded with a strangled moan from Bill. His hands fisted the sheets.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Bill’s eye opened wide, like he was receiving a divine revelation. His mouth opened in an ‘o’ as he gasped a paean to pleasure. Undoing Bill’s self-control made Mabel feel a bit like a god, with absolute control over her supplicant. She clenched her fist as hard as she could, and Bill actually whined, a long, high-pitched, animal prayer to Mabel, Goddess of Love.

Although she felt like a deity, she definitely didn’t have divine stamina. After a few minutes, her forearm was cramping something fierce from maintaining such a firm grip. Mabel was breathing heavily from her exertion. Maybe this was why boys had more upper body strength than girls? She slowed down the pace of her strokes. Bill reached out his hand to assist.

“Hold on, I’m not done yet.” Mabel didn’t quite want to give up control of Bill’s joystick yet. Bill’s hand froze, and then slowly retreated back to the side of the bed. His shaft pulsed with blood. Very interesting.

Mabel stopped moving her hand altogether, maintaining only the lightest of grips.

“Shooting Star, what are you doing? Keep going.” Bill bucked into Mabel’s hand.

“Don’t move.” There it was again, that pulse of blood. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you.”

“What are you talking about?” A reddish blush appeared on Bill’s cheeks.

“You like it when I tell you what to do.”

“No I don’t—” Mabel placed a finger on Bill’s kiss-softened lips.

“Shush. You don’t have to say a word.” Bill opened his mouth and sucked in Mabel’s finger, biting on it gently. Mabel squirmed at the light touch of tooth on skin and rubbed her legs together to send a little friction to her crotch. Wetness smeared between her legs. Mabel slowly withdrew her finger from Bill’s mouth, and a string of saliva followed the tip of her finger.

Bill placed his hand palm-up in front of Mabel’s crotch, as if greeting an unfamiliar dog. Mabel ground into the fingers, gasping as she finally found pressure exactly where she wanted it.  Bill played with the spot of dampness on the bottom of her underwear. Mabel’s hands dug into Bill’s shoulders. Bill cupped and kneaded her mons Venus in his palm, causing her to cry out. She rocked harder against the firmness of his fingers. A thin layer of cloth was all that stood between skin and skin.

Impatiently, Mabel pulled off her underwear and tossed it aside. Bill moved to the floor besides the bed, and maneuvered Mabel so that her legs were dangling off the edge of the mattress. The hem of her night shirt dangled in front of her crotch like a curtain before the opening act.

Now Bill pushed aside the draping cloth to dip into the wetness beneath. He slicked his fingers with her juices, and ran them up to where the two folds of her labia met. Mabel gasped as he gripped her firm nub between his fingers. Every movement of his hand sent delicious sparks of pleasure into her groin. Bill vibrated his hand, and Mabel moaned, bucking into the skilled fingers. She felt pressure building in her crotch, like waves crashing into a river’s dike.

Too soon, Bill pulled his hand away. Mabel caught it with her hands and jammed it back against her mons Venus, clumsily grinding against it. Bill smirked at Mabel’s desperation. While palming her crotch, he pressed his mouth against her inner thigh, kissing and nipping at the skin. He licked arrows of wetness pointed at her vulva.

Bill pulled his hand away and looked up at Mabel through his lashes, his tongue teasingly close to her folds.

“You want to? But I bleed from there.”

Bill licked his lips. Of course he would find that tasty. Mabel nodded, and Bill eagerly lapped at her juices, like she was oozing honey. Bill’s tongue was an entirely different sensation from his fingers, softer, with a smoother surface. It could morph from a wide flat surface that brushed up against her whole labia to a pointed tip that teased at her clit. After a few minutes of tonguing, Bill closed his lips to form a seal, mercilessly sucking and licking the hard nub of her clitoris.

Bill slicked a finger in the mixture of saliva and other fluids, and pressed it against her entrance. Mabel was sick and tired of being teased, and sank down on the digit, her moist hole swallowing him eagerly. Mabel could feel every ridge of Bill’s finger brushing against her insides. Bill pushed his finger in and out in a gentle parody of penetration. Then he curled his finger upwards, finding a place of intense sensation.

Mabel’s thoughts evaporated from her mind every time Bill ground into that spot. Bill sucked at her clitoris, while also ruthlessly massaging her inner walls. The stimulation of both her inside and outside was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She was babbling, crying at the intense pleasure.

A strange energy concentrated in her lower body, like the season finale attack beam from the 80’s anime Cosmic Space Princess. Power coursed through her groin, until it was finally time to release her devastating attack on the Dark Empress Chalcanthite.

Mabel’s stomach twitched in rhythmic contractions as an explosive orgasm wracked her body. Mabel grabbed Bill’s hair and ground his face into her fluttering crotch, trapping his head between his thighs. Clever fingers kept massaging her weakest points as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When the final pulses of her orgasm died away, Mabel lay drained, yet utterly relaxed. The universe was once against safe from the forces of evil. She loosened her grip on Bill’s hair, letting his mouth escape her lips. Teeth nipped, insistent, on the inside of her thigh.

“What’s up, Bill?” Mabel tipped her body forward, flopping into a sitting position with her torso propped up by her elbows. The movement rubbed her over-sensitive folds together, and she shivered. Bill’s mouth and chin was completely smeared with wetness. He raised his eye to hers, begging. His mouth gaped, but no sound came out. That’s right. She had told him to keep quiet.

“You can talk now. I release you.” It was as if a dam had broken in his mouth.

“Star, I can’t take it anymore, let me touch myself, Star, Star, Mabel!” His cock was bobbing, neglected and angrily red. Bill’s nails were digging so hard into his thighs, black blood trickled to the floor. Mabel’s foot brushed against Bill’s painfully hard erection and he keened, rocking into her foot. She probably could have kicked him and he would thank her.

“Okay, you can finish.” Bill grasped his cock and pumped it so hard, his hands were a blur. In a few seconds he was gone, spilling black fluid from the tip of his shaft all over the floor. He continued to milk his organ until the spurts of ink slowed down to a dribble. The weird black demon jizz beaded on the floor. Mabel wrinkled her nose. At least she hadn’t let him come inside her.

Like a tired dog, Bill rested his chin on the bed. Mabel ran her hands through Bill’s fair locks, massaging his scalp. He exhaled, and tipped his head against her leg. She worked her fingers through his silken hair, smoothing out the tangles from when she had used it as a handle. Bill’s hot breath tickled against her thigh. Even after his hair had been as neatly finger-combed as she could manage, she continued to pet his head, like a cat.

It was Bill who broke the companionable silence.

“Well, that was fun. We should do that again some time.” He stood up and began gathering his clothing.

“Wait, don’t you want to stay the night?”

“Sorry, kid, got places to be and deals to make.” Bill summoned his hat and put it on his head.

“At least cuddle with me.” Mabel lay down on the bed and patted the empty space beside her.

“I have a very important meeting elsewhere. But if you really want this old thing that badly…” Bill stood over Mabel and locked his body straight as a plank. He tipped over towards Mabel, like a cut tree falling over. As the body tipped, it dissolved back into black tar. The top hat remained floating in the air and his eye pushed through the back of his skull with a squelch. By the time the body fell on the bed, it was nothing more than a black mass in the vague shape of a human form. Mabel screamed.

“Sweet dreams, Shooting Star!”

Mabel woke up in her own bed, sun pouring through the window. The sheets were clean, except for a damp spot. Wow, she had really leaked a lot. Next to her, Dipper stirred and rubbed his eyes.

“How was your night?” asked Mabel.

“Fine,” Dipper mumbled, and turned over. Then he bolted upright, the realization hitting him. “That means the dreamcatcher worked! I’ve gotta write this down.”

“You should help me set one up too.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Lets just say I had the craziest dream last night.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I wrote a thing. Hopefully others find it hot. I tried to make the metaphors and situations non-stereotypical, and to keep to the original characterizations. Namely, horrifying behavior from Bill.
> 
> I would so love to hear what people thought of it. The more comments, the more likely I am to write similar content.


End file.
